Trigger assemblies for a rapid-fire weapon are known from DE 101 63 003 A1 and from DE 10 2007 052 105 B3. The aim of the release element is for the catch lever to assume a defined position, i.e. either a resting position in which the breechblock can be moved, unimpeded by the catch lever, in the direction of the cartridge chamber (base position), or a catch position in which the catch lever prevents the breechblock from moving in the direction of the base position. The release element is preferably held in the hold position by means of a spring, and can be transferred into the release position counter to the action of the spring.
If, in a weapon of the above-mentioned type when the weapon is secured, the breechblock is moved out of the base position into an intermediate position in which the catch lever which is in the catch position is not yet engaged with the breechblock, a movement of the breechblock starting from the intermediate position in the direction of the base position results in the breechblock running onto the release element with a catch element of the bolt carrier and blocking there in an intermediate position.
If, in the case of a (secured or unsecured) weapon of the above-mentioned type, the breechblock is moved out of the base position into the charging position, in which the catch lever which is in the catch position prevents the breechblock from moving in the direction of the base position, a manipulation of the weapon (manual holding of the breechblock in the charging position, (if secured) releasing the safety of the weapon, pulling of the trigger element, releasing of the trigger element, re-securing) results in the release element which moves with the trigger element backing the catch lever, and in the hold position of the release element holding the catch lever in the resting position thereof. The catch lever then remains in its resting position, so that the breechblock can be moved in the direction of the base position. A movement of the breechblock starting from the charging position in the direction of the base position under these circumstances however again results in the breechblock running onto the release element and blocking there on the foremost sear catch of the breechblock.